


Vices

by saltandbyrne



Category: Actor RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Dirty Talk, M/M, Pre-Series, Recreational Drug Use, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 14:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12819423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/pseuds/saltandbyrne
Summary: For a tumblr ask: I need to know more about Daddy Jeff and Norman, pretty please?This takes place in some hazy time before Fuckpig and before the Rosebuds.





	Vices

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Exaggerated_Specificity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exaggerated_Specificity/gifts).



> Norman is a teenager. Bestiality is discussed but doesn't actually take place. Yet ;).

Norman’s a good kid.

Somewhere between coke dick and whiskey dick is the happy medium where Jeff can just fuck all night.  He’s been up in Norman’s guts for a good hour, fucking up his knees and Norman’s back on the scratch-ass motel carpet. 

“You want me to wake one of ‘em up?”

Jeff jerks his chin at the two sleeping boys sprawled out over the creaky twin bed. Their legs are tangled up together and dotted with Norman-pout love bites.  Norman had fucked them both to unconsciousness while Jeff had nursed a Wild Turkey and barked out orders.

Norman sighs, his lip rising up in a grimace.  His hand digs into Jeff’s ass, stilling him where he’s tucked in deep.

“What’s the worst thing you’ve ever done?”

Norman’s a good listener.  It’s one of Jeff’s favorite things about him.  Whether it’s talking about old blues records (kid’s got good taste for a teenager) or smoking a pack of Camel’s end-to-end while Jeff tells him about his boy scouts days, Norman’s always got an open ear for him.

There’s things Jeff could say, true things about dirty needles and dying boys, but Norman’s not looking for that kind of ache tonight.

“You know my vices, kid.”

He smacks Norman’s hand away where it’s still gripping his ass so he can tug Norman’s hands above his head.  He hooks a thumb under Norman’s knee and tucks him up, folding his skinny, road-rash body in half so Jeff can drill into him and look him dead in those sloe-gin eyes.

“I don’t know how old he was.”

Norman insists on growing that pube-hair scruff on his face.  It grates against Jeff’s full beard as he leans down to kiss him, suck on his lip as he grinds into him and tucks in close for story time.

“He was a birthday present from Mike.”

Jeff smiles into Norman’s perpetually-hickeyed neck.  Norman always smells good for someone who looks like such a greasy motherfucker.

“He was always good to me.  Knew what I needed.  Kid was still wearing his school uniform, they had these socks back then.”

Jeff breathes through his teeth, hissing against Norman’s neck.  He can still taste it.

“First time I tasted a cunt with nothing but peach fuzz on it.”

Jeff had shaken more than his fair share of peach trees since then but nothing beats the first time.  His cock throbs fat inside of Norman.  His eyes haven’t wavered from Jeff but he still has that edge of frustration in his customary snarl.

“What about you, kid?” 

Jeff takes advantage of Norman’s belly-up position and braces his forearm across Norman’s neck, light enough to let him breathe but heavy enough to remind him who’s in charge.  They always feel safer that way.

“What’s on your mind?”

Norman grits his teeth but before he can answer Jeff hauls him over, gets him face down in the dirt where the good shit always hides.  Norman’s elbows are bleeding and he bucks back like a wet cat when Jeff sinks his thumbs in next to his dick.

Norman’s kind of a slut for pain and Jeff’s soft on indulging him.

“It’s just us, Norm.”

Norman hates being called that.  Jeff can feel him snarl around his cock as he pretends to fight Jeff, that bit of kick Jeff’s always liked in him.  He bends over Norman’s back and pushes his face down until Norman’s skin grates into the filthy carpet.

“It’s, fuck, Jeff.”

“What do you need, sweet boy, you can tell me, anything you want.”

Norman’s a good kid and he’s gonna be a good man under Jeff’s steady hand.  Jeff’s not half the man Mike was but he’ll do what he can to raise the kid right. 

“Dogs.”

Norman spits it out through his teeth.  Jeff stills deep inside him, eyebrow arching up and tickled that he’s capable of anything resembling surprise any more. 

“Huh.”

It’s nothing Jeff hasn’t seen before.  There’s only so much underbelly that can exist in one place without crossing over, and a bar with drains on the basement floor generally isn’t too squeamish about letting a few K-9s in the back door.

“What’s the matter, boy?”

Jeff hooks a shoulder and hauls Norman back. 

“Daddy’s dick not enough for you?”

“I just, I just want to know what it, fuck, what it feels like.”

Norman’s hair is a filthy shag in his face.  His eyes are closed anyway.

Jeff spikes his hips and fucks into Norman hard enough to bruise them both.

“Not as gentle as I am, kid, I can tell you that.”

Norman’s scrawny but he’s a tough little shit.  He digs his perma-greased fingernails into Jeff’s hip and snarls.

“I can take it.”

“Know you can, kiddo.”

Norman’s lips are always rough.  Jeff cups his jaw and squeezes hard enough to mute Norman’s growl into a whimper.

“Take it from both fucking ends if I want you to.”

Jeff digs three fingers into the corner of Norman’s mouth and pulls.  Jeff always liked fishing.

“Get some big doggy dick up in this cunt while I fuck this face, that what you need, boy?”

Jeff has fucked a lot of noises out of Norman but that’s a new one.  A few rough strokes of Jeff’s hand are all it takes to finally bring Norman off.  Jeff bites his lip bloody staving himself off but it’s worth it.

Keeping himself on edge all night can be better than a bump of coke.

Norman’s not the clingy type, thank God, but Jeff still pulls him in and buries Norman’s face in his chest. 

“You’re a sick fuck, kid.”

Jeff knows Norman can hear the smile on his face. It’s one of his highest compliments. 

“Takes one to know one.”

Norman’s normally a squinty-eyed, mean-looking motherfucker but his eyes are open and glassy as he looks up at Jeff.  There’s a vulnerability Jeff recognizes, an echo of his younger self ripping out a chunk of his rotten heart and offering it up for approval.

“Damn right.”

Jeff kisses the top of his head.

“Why don’t you wake those two up and decide which one gets to clean my dick off first.”

Norman’s quick to his feet if a little shaky on them.  He dives into the bed and starts slapping the prettier one gently across the face.  Good choice.  Jeff fishes his phone and his smokes out of his jacket pocket while Norman gets his fingers in either end of twink 1 and twink 2.

“Where’re you going, Papa?”

Jeff would smack the sarcasm off someone else’s face but that’s just Norman.  Jeff flips open his phone and scrolls through a few numbers. 

“Gonna make a call.”

He winks at Norman as he lights up a cigarette.

“I know a guy.”

 


End file.
